AS73
The AS73 is an Artcore series hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2002. It was originally produced in China, but since 2016 production has moved to Indonesia. The AS73 features a double-cutaway, semi-hollow body design with an arched laminated maple top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl dot position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Artcore humbucking pickups with chrome covers and individual volume and tone controls, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with a Quik Change tailpiece, a plastic nut, speed knobs, and Ibanez tuning machines. Several changes have been made in the AS73's life cycle. For 2010 the frets were changed from large to medium. For 2011 the speed knobs were replaced with Sure Grip III knobs. For 2015 the Artcore pickups were replaced with Classic Elite pickups and the pearl dot fretboard inlays were switched to acrylic. For 2017 acrylic block inlays replaced the acrylic dots and a black pickguard was added. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard was replaced in some markets with treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 the maple body construction changed to linden, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, and the rosewood fretboard was replaced with laurel. For 2020 the fretboard was again changed, this time to walnut, and the bridge was replaced with the new Gibraltar Performer. The AS73L is a left-handed version. The AS73G is a similar model with gold hardware. The AS73FM is a similar model with a flamed maple top. The AS7312 is a 12-string version. Specifications | made = China | madeyrs = 2002–2016 | made2 = Indonesia | made2yrs = 2016–2020 | colors = Antique Amber (AA) 2014–2017 / Antique Tobacco Flat (ATF) 2018 / Black (BK) 2012–2013 / Brown Sunburst (BS) 2002–2012 / Ivory (IV) 2009–2013 / Olive Metallic (OLM) 2018–2020 / Tobacco Brown (TBC) 2013–2020 / Transparent Blue Sunburst (TBS) 2002–2005 / Transparent Cherry Red (TCD) 2017–2020 / Transparent Cherry (TCR) 2003–2016 / Transparent Red (TRD) 2007–2008 | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 489mm / 19¼" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = 2002–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishtop = | matback = 2002–2018: Maple (laminated) 2019–2020: Linden (laminated) | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2002–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = 2002–2017: Rosewood w/ ivory binding 2018: Rosewood or treated New Zealand pine w/ ivory binding 2019: Laurel w/ ivory binding 2020: Walnut w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = 2002–2016: Artcore 2017–2020: AS Artcore | scale = | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 2002–2009: 22 / large 2010–2020: 22 / medium | fretedge = | bridge = 2002–2019: ART-1 2020: Gibraltar Performer | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = Quik Change III | hw = Chrome | pucon = HH | puneck = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 1 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | pubridge = 2002–2014: Ibanez Artcore Humbucker 2 2015–2020: Ibanez Classic Elite | control = | output = Mono (side mounted) | inlay = 2002–2014: Pearl dot 2015–2016: White dot 2017–2020: Acrylic block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half-moon buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = 2002–2010: Speed (black) 2011–2020: Sure Grip III (black) | pg = 2002–2016: none 2017–2020: 3-ply black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2002 USA Artcore catalog (page 5) * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2002 * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2003 * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived December 2004 * 2006 Japan catalog (page 44) * 2009 USA new product catalog (page 23) * 2010 Europe catalog (page 47) * 2011 World catalog (page 45) * 2012 USA new product catalog (page 15) * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived September 2012 * 2014 North America catalog (page 31) * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * 2015 Europe catalog (page 41) * 2016 Japan catalog (page 47) * 2017 Asia catalog (page 50) * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2017 * 2019 USA catalog (page 66) * AS73 product page, Ibanez USA, archived August 2019 * AS73 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artcore models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2002 Category:2002 models Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models